


Another Blessing

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [7]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Luz was not feeling well when he woke up that morning, and Zeusmon was at his family reunion. He knew this feelign fro mbefore, but he couldn't be having another, right?
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Another Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Another little surprise gift for LaGraia on twitter, this is one of two because I was hit with the want to write some fluff(and other things) with Zeusmon and Luz. I will link both of the pics that gave me the inspiration and I will say thank you here for drawing all the art of the pair.

Luz had to make sure everything was ready for when Zeusmon came home. Recently the pair were talking about having another child, and it seemed that fate once again gave them a blessing. Zeusmon was out having a reunion with his own family and Luz stayed behind to watch Athlena and he was able to get her to help. He just got dinner cleaned up when he heard the door open and he peeked out to see his husband. Luz smiled and he dried his hands off and he walked over to him. Luz hugged him and he looked up at Zeusmon smiling.   
  
"Welcome home love, how was it?"   
  
They shared a tender kiss and Luz pulled away chuckling when they heard a 'ewww dad!' from in front of them and their little light was standing there. Luz moved so Zeusmon could hug his daughter. Zeusmon did notice a new shirt and he held her and stared at what it said. It said 'soon to be big sister' he stared at the shirt and when it sank in his head snapped up and he looked up at the angel.   
  
"Are you serious, are you-"   
  
Luz laughed at the reaction and he nodded, before he could say anything Zeus set their daughter down and he grabbed Luz by the waist and twirled him around and he had a huge smile on his face. Zeusmon hugged his angel close and started planting kisses everywhere he could reach. Luz hugged him and kissed him back. Inside though Zeus was screeching in happiness and soon he stopped and held his angel.   
  
"Thank you, for giving me a chance to be a father, to experience the feeling of love and know what it's like to be a father."   
  
Luz smiled and he kissed him gently and his tail wagged and Zeus held his angel and his first child who was excited to be a big sister. 

* * *

"Congrats mister Rose, it's a boy"   
  
Luz looked up at his husband with a tired smile as he was handed their baby, the first thing noticeable was how fluffy he was. Their son wiggled around and settle and nursed, and once he was finished Luz carefully handed their fluffy child to Zeusmon, who was crying. He never thought this would happen, that he would love someone and have a family with said mon. Athlena watched and she reached out and patted his head and held the baby close. She stared down at him with a smile.  
  
"Hi there, I'm your big sister Athlena."   
  
Zeus gave the angel a kiss and they were quietly talking about a name, they had many options.   
  
"Ritsuka? that's perfect my angel, now you should get some rest"   
  
Luz smiled at him and he nuzzled him and kissed his cheek and he was soon out like a light leaving the god to watch his children, Athlena sang quietly to the sleeping baby and told him stories. When they went home Zeusmon was watching Ritsuka sleep in his crib and Luz walked over and held him from behind.   
  
"He's beautiful, we did this, we made a beautiful child"   
  
Zeus chuckled quietly and he held his angel and they quietly watched over him for a bit before they went to bed and were happy that they had a new addition to their growing family. 

**Author's Note:**

> The child picture: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1312746861577547776?s=20
> 
> Family reunion pic: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1312888021847597056?s=20
> 
> I also recommend checking her out because her art is wonderful and she is an awesome person :)


End file.
